battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront II is the sequel to the 2015 video game . Featuring content from all three cinematic Star Wars eras, Star Wars Battlefront II was developed by EA DICE, Criterion Games, and Motive Studios and released worldwide on November 17, 2017. Development The sequel was announced during an earnings call by EA's CFO, Blake Jorgensen, in May 2016. The game will feature content from all three Star Wars trilogies. In January 2017, the EAStarWars Twitter page revealed that the next Battlefront was to have more locations, heroes, eras, vehicles, and an all-new singleplayer campaign, easily amounting to more than triple the content from the original game. Star Wars Battlefront II was officially announced at Star Wars Celebration in April 2017. The first trailer was also shown at the event, giving glimpses of the action packed campaign, multiplayer battles across different eras (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and sequel trilogy) as well as space and air battles. Shortly after the reveal, Bernd Diemer, Creative Director of Battlefront II, revealed the game will not feature a Season Pass, sighting a desire to keep the community whole. In regards to what will replace the Season Pass, Diemer stated that DICE will have "something different in mind that will allow you to play longer." This was later revealed to be post-launch content seasons, where all players would get access to new DLC's. Mark Webster, executive producer of Battlefront II, announced on April 15, 2017, at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida, that the worldwide release of the game would be November 17, 2017, with those who pre-order getting the game three days early, and those with EA Access on November 9. On the 5th of October, it was announced that Battlefront players on the PC, Xbox and PS4 would get a chance to test out the game in Star Wars Battlefront II’s official Beta. The Beta was downloadable from the 6th of October, and was intended to end on the 9th of October, but so many people were playing it and giving feedback that EA extended the end date to the 11th of October. At EA Play 2017, the first multiplayer gameplay trailer for the game was unveiled, along with a livestream featuring the Galactic Assault on Naboo: Theed. It was also confirmed that the post-release content would be free, starting with the first season including heroes Finn and Captain Phasma and the planet Crait from The Last Jedi. Singleplayer Campaign The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II follows Iden Versio, commander of Inferno Squad, an elite Imperial special forces unit. Upon witnessing the destruction of the Death Star II, Versio's squad members look to her for direction. The campaign spans thirty years, beginning in the waning months of the Galactic Civil War and concluding around the destruction of Starkiller Base. There are also segments in the campaign where players can play from the point of view of characters other than Iden, such as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Kylo Ren. Arcade The Arcade allows players to play against AI bots across all the maps in the game, either singleplayer or co-op, and does not require an Internet connection. Modes in Arcade include: * Custom Arcade * Battle Scenarios * Tutorial Multiplayer Unlike the previous game, this installment includes four playable classes: Assault, Heavy, Officer, and Specialist, each with different strengths and weaknesses. As players progress through a match, they accumulate Battle Points, which can be used to spawn as reinforcements: special units, vehicles, and even heroes. Progression At launch, progression was largely randomized; while blasters and blaster mods were, and still are, unlocked by accumulating kills in-game through milestones, players could collect Star Cards through Loot Crates, which were purchasable with both in-game Credits and the game's microtransactions, Crystals. Additionally, Star Cards could be crafted by choice through Crafting Parts which could be found in Loot Crates. Due to backlash, however, microtransactions were disabled at launch and the progression system was entirely redesigned, with the new progression system released in the 2.0 Patch. Progression is now linear; players earn Skill Points for each class by playing as that class in-game and leveling it up, earning one Skill Point each time the class is leveled up. Skill Points can be used to unlock and upgrade Star Cards for that class. Skill Points are also unlocked for reinforcement classes, including heroes and vehicles. Crystals can only be used to purchase cosmetic items, such as appearances, which can also be purchased with in-game credits. Loot Crates are now only used to reward credits and cosmetics. Two types of Star Cards exist: Boost Cards which are used to upgrade certain abilities or elements of a class or hero, and Ability Cards which are used to swap out abilities with other abilities. Only the four trooper classes have Ability Cards. Modes Game modes are divided among three categories: Heroes and Villains which are game modes focused on hero combat, Assault which are asymmetrical attack vs. defense game modes, and Operations which encompass all other game modes. In addition to the permanent game modes, some game modes are only available for a limited time and are on rotation with other limited-time modes, swapping out with them periodically; they can be found under Operations. Heroes and Villains: *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Showdown (added in The Han Solo Season) *Hero Starfighters (added in the Hero Starfighters Update) Assault: *Galactic Assault *Starfighter Assault *Strike Operations: *Blast *Ewok Hunt (added in the Night on Endor Update) *Extraction (limited-time; added in The Han Solo Season) *Jetpack Cargo (limited-time; added in the 1.2 Patch) Maps Maps are based on planets that appear in all three cinematic eras of Star Wars: the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the First Order–Resistance war. Nearly the full size of the maps are playable in larger game modes such as Galactic Assault while sections of the larger maps are playable in the smaller game modes such as Strike. Some planets also feature more than one map, some of which can only be played in smaller modes. Space and high atmosphere maps are separate and can only be found in Starfighter Assault. Additionally, all maps are playable in the Arcade. Prequel era: *Geonosis (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) **Trippa Hive * **Research Outpost * **Kachirho Beach * **Theed **Theed Hangar *Ryloth **Lucrehulk Battleship Original era: *Bespin **Administrator's Palace (added in the 2.0 Patch) *Death Star II **Command Center North * **Death Star Debris *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard * **Outpost Delta *Kessel (added in The Han Solo Season) **Coaxium Mine * **Mos Eisley **Jabba's Palace (added in The Han Solo Season) *Yavin 4 **The Great Temple Sequel era: *Crait (added in The Last Jedi Season) ** Abandoned Rebel Outpost *D'Qar (added in The Last Jedi Season) **Resistance Base Evacuation *Jakku **Starship Graveyard *Starkiller Base **Precinct 47 *Takodana **Maz's Castle *Unknown Regions **Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Heroes & Villains There are a total of 17 playable heroes, 14 of which were available at launch. The rest have been added in post-launch updates. They are divided by the Light Side and the Dark Side. Heroes: * Anakin Skywalker (coming in February 2019) * Chewbacca * Finn (added in The Last Jedi Season) * Han Solo * Lando Calrissian * Obi-Wan Kenobi (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Rey * Yoda Villains: * Boba Fett * Bossk * Captain Phasma (added in The Last Jedi Season) * Count Dooku (coming in January 2019) * Darth Maul * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * General Grievous (added in the General Grievous Update) * Iden Versio * Kylo Ren Weapons Blaster Rifles: * A280 * A280C * CR-2 * DC-15A * E-5 * E-11 * EL-16 * EL-16HFE * F-11D Blaster Pistols: * Blurrg-1120 * DC-17 * DH-17 * GLIE-44 * S-5 * RG-4D * RK-3 * SE-44 * SE-44C Heavy Blasters: * DC-15 * DC-15LE * DLT-19 * E-5C * FWMB-10 * FWMB-10K * M-45 * RC-97C * TL-50 Targeting Rifles: * A180 Sniper * A280-CFE * DLT-19D * DLT-19X * DLT-20A * E-5s * IQA-11 * NT-242 * Valken-38X Star Cards Assault Default Abilities: * Thermal Detonator * Vanguard * Scan Dart Ability Cards: * Acid Launcher * Flash Pistol * Improved Thermal Detonator * Improved Scan Dart * Killstreak Vanguard * Recharge Vanguard * Slug Vanguard * Smart Ion Grenade * Toughen Up Boost Cards: * Assault Training * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Heavy Default Abilities * Impact Grenade * Sentry * Combat Shield Ability Cards: * Barrage * Detonate Charge * Explosive Sentry * Improved Combat Shield * Improved Impact Grenade * Ion Torpedo * Ion Turret * Mobile Sentry * Supercharged Sentry Boost Cards: * Defender * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Officer Default Abilities: * Flash Grenade * Battle Command * Blaster Turret Ability Cards: * Defuser * Disruption * Blast Command * Improved Battle Command * Improved Blaster Turret * Improved Flash Grenade * Homing Shot * Recharge Command * Squad Shield Boost Cards: * Officer's Presence * Expert Weapons Handling * Brawler * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Specialist Default Abilities * Shock Grenade * Infiltration * Thermal Binoculars Ability Cards: * Hardened Infiltration * Improved Shock Grenade * Improved Thermal Binoculars * Killstreak Infiltration * Laser Trip Mine * Personal Shield * Repulsor Cannon * Scrambled Infiltration * Stinger Pistol Boost Cards: * Marksman * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Stealth * Survivalist * Resourceful Vehicles Air Regular Ships Aerial vehicles are divided between three starfighter classes: Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are capable of flight. Galactic Republic: *ARC-170 Starfighter (Fighter) *V-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-B Y-Wing (Bomber) *LAAT Gunship (Artillery) Separatists: *Vulture Droid (Fighter) *Droid Tri-Fighter (Interceptor) *''Hyena''-class bomber (Bomber) Rebel Alliance: *T-65B X-Wing (Fighter) *RZ-1 A-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-A4 Y-Wing (Bomber) *T-47 Airspeeder (Speeder) *U-Wing (Artillery) Galactic Empire: *TIE/LN Fighter (Fighter) *TIE/IN Interceptor (Interceptor) *TIE/SA Bomber (Bomber) Resistance: *T-70 X-wing (Fighter) *RZ-2 A-Wing (Interceptor) First Order: *TIE/FO (Fighter) *TIE/SF (Interceptor) Hero Ships There are a total of 12 hero ships, 9 of which were available at launch. The rest have been added in post-launch updates. They are divided by the Light Side and the Dark Side. Heroes: * Poe Dameron's Black One * [[Millennium Falcon/DICE|Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] * [[Millennium Falcon/DICE|Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] * [[Millennium Falcon/DICE|Lando Calrissian and L3-37's Millennium Falcon]] (added in The Han Solo Season) * Luke Skywalker's Red Five * Yoda's Jedi Interceptor * Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing (added in The Last Jedi Season) Villains: * Darth Vader's TIE Advanced X1 * Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer * [[Slave I/DICE|Boba Fett's Slave I]] * [[Scimitar|Darth Maul's Scimitar]] * Iden Versio's TIE/ln fighter (added in the 1.1 Patch) Ground Ground vehicles, also known as atmospheric vehicles, are found as part of the Armor class. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are land-based vehicles. Galactic Republic: *AT-RT (Armor) *Barc Speeder (Speeder) (coming in the Battle of Geonosis Update) *AT-TE (coming in the Battle of Geonosis Update) Separatists: *AAT (Armor) *MTT (Artillery) *STAP (Speeder) (coming in the Battle of Geonosis Update) Rebel Alliance: *Scavenged AT-RT (Armor) *74-Z Speeder Bike (Speeder) *Stolen AT-AT (Artillery) Galactic Empire: *AT-ST (Armor) *74-Z Speeder Bike/DICE (Speeder) *AT-AT (Artillery) Resistance: *Stolen LIUV (Speeder) *V-4X-D Ski Speeder (Speeder) (added in ''The Last Jedi'' Season) First Order: *First Order AT-ST (Armor) (added in ''The Last Jedi'' Season) *LIUV (Speeder) Special units Light Side * Jet Trooper (Aerial for the Galactic Republic) * Rebel Jumptrooper (Aerial for the Rebel Alliance) * Resistance Jumptrooper (Aerial for the Resistance) * Wookiee Warrior (Enforcer for the Light Side) Dark Side * B2-RP Rocket Droid (Aerial for the Separatists) * B2 Super Battle Droid (Enforcer for the Separatists) * Imperial Jump Trooper (Aerial for the Galactic Empire) * Death Trooper (Enforcer for the Galactic Empire) * First Order Rocket Trooper (Aerial for the First Order) * First Order Flametrooper (Enforcer for the First Order) Game Updates Ordered from oldest to newest. Major: *1.0 Patch added The Last Jedi Season *2.0 Patch overhauled Progression System *Night on Endor added cosmetic appearances and Ewok Hunt *Han Solo Season added The Han Solo Season *Han Solo Season Part 2 added part two of The Han Solo Season *Hero Starfighters Update added Hero Starfighters *Elite Corps Update added the first group of Clone Trooper appearances and reintroduced the ability to obtain emotes and victory poses *Squad System Update revamped the game's squad system, introduced more Clone Trooper appearances, and implemented End-of-Round (EOR) matchmaking *General Grievous Update added General Grievous *Battle of Geonosis Update added Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and multiple Clone Trooper and hero appearances Minor: *0.2 Patch *1.03 Patch *1.1 Patch *1.2 Patch *2.01 Patch *August Patch Gallery Concept art SWBF_2017_Concept_Art.png|A Motive Studios employee working on concept art of this game. Kamino1.jpg|Jango Fett's Slave One chasing Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter on Kamino Kamino2.jpg|Clones phase 1 battling on Kamino. Jango Fett's Slave One can be seen taking off. Jakku1.jpg Jakku2.jpg Jakku3.jpg Naboo.jpg Vardos.jpg Yavin.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-2-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-6-1140x552.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-9-1140x640.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-13-1140x641.jpg battlefront2endor.PNG d23-2017-battlefront-ii-vardos-01-1024x543.jpg|Vardos battlefront2luke.PNG Battlefront2stardestroyer.PNG Promotional images Battlefront_II_Keyart.jpg Battlefront_II_01.png Battlefront_II_02.png|TIEs chasing the Falcon over a river Battlefront_II_03.png Battlefront_II_04.png|An X-Wing flying into a fight with an Imperial Star Destroyer Battlefront_II_05.png|Kylo Ren and First Order Storm Troopers on Starkiller Base Battlefront_II_06.png Battlefront_II_07.png|2 First Order Stormtroopers Battlefront_II_09.png|A promo showing a Kylo Ren skin from The Last Jedi that can be unlocked via preorder Star_Wars_Battlefront_2_Promo.jpg DlxwUEXX0AIYiJ4.jpg Videos STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT 2 Trailer Tease (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II Full Length Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Gameplay Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Behind The Story Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Starfighter Assault Gameplay Trailer This is Star Wars Battlefront 2 Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Single Player Story Scene PS4 Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Beta Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Launch Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 The Last Jedi Season Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II The Han Solo Season Star Wars Battlefront 2 Community Update – General Grievous Star Wars Battlefront II Battle of Geonosis Official Trailer Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Battlefront Series